blushdcfandomcom-20200214-history
Yuugo
Appearance Yuugo is an tall male with and short hair. He tents to wear punk clothing. Personality Yuugo come off as a easy-going person, But Yuugo has an darker side to himself as he is will to use his ex-girlfriend and little sister of an video. History Yuugo dated Motoka during their middle school days, But Yuugo end things with her for an unknown reason. Plot Seeing Mokoka little sister Sumika walking in the mall, calling out to her asking her how she has been. Noticing that she didn't remember who he is. Telling her that he was Mokoka boyfriend back in middle school. As they played together in the past. Yuugo asking her if she has time to kill. As he has earned some cash for his side business, As he has became popular with most girls as he is so great. Before leaving telling her to check out an video on the internet that he made a few days ago. Later on, Yuugo calls Ayane cell phone leaving an message asking her if she remembers the porn flick that she send to him recently with the salary men coming inside of her as the video is selling off the internet. Telling her the money will go 70% to him and 30% will go to her as she was an big help. And there aren't many girls like her who are willing to thrown everything away. Couple days later, Yuugo calls Motoka asking her how she has been for the past couple of years, as she has been so cold to him as they are close friends knowing every inch of her body asking she not to be so cold to him as he is still loves her after two years of not talking, before she could hang up on him he asked if she would go out with him for a drinking party but Seeing how she has been doing lately and if she has found a nice guy, and if she has got more cute and huge rack as the boys can't leave her alone. As he is regreting breaking up with her and can't find a good woman like her. And wanted to see her again. But Mokoka telling him at she is sorry then hungs up on him. Hours later, Mokoka texted him telling him at she and her little sister will go to the drinking party with him. Yuugo telling his friends that he got Mokoka to come to the party. As she hasn't change still stupid. The next day at a unknown place. Yuugo sitting with a unknown person giving him 20k for the last girl he bring in. As he asking him how is the next one he is bring in next time and if she is hot. As they looking at Ayane as she video is still downloading is at the highest. Couple of days later. Yuugo calls Sumika's cell phone asking if she this is Sumika asking if she is ready to loss her virgin tomorrow and to be nervous is fine as he is going to introduce some nice guys to her. Next day later. As Yuugo and his friend sitting with Mokoka and Sumika at the bar starting to drink. Few drinks in Yuugo asks he's friend to for the pills dropping in their drinks handing them the drinks. Yuugo bringing in more drinks asking them if they want some more drinks droping the drinks in front of them, coming behide mokoka asking her if she is doing better as all of the tensions is gone and should have some more beer. As Mokoka is about to get up lost her step all most falling down but Yuugo catchs her as the drugs have taking affect. Yuugo asking for an another glass of beer. Yuugo seeing that Mokoka has closed her eyes telling one of his friends that it is about time. Yuugo checking if they are really have passed out, as he grabs Mokoko right breast telling her that if she fall asleep here a bad man will grope her breasts. As one of Yuugo friends asking if they are going to do it in a car, Yuugo tells him that it will stand out to much as he has reserved a hotel room for him. Yuugo and his friends walking down the street to the hotel room. After they reach the hotel heading to the room and drop both Tachinoki sisters on the bed. As Yuugo and his friends get ready, Yuugo hands the video camera to one of them telling him that he will be the one to video tape it as he is the one going to sleep with one of them and he will switch with him after he gets done. Yuugo gets close to Motoka and lifts her shirt to expose her bra before lifting her bra to seeing her breasts. As they see how big her breasts are, Yuugo recalls how they looked like during the time they dated and comments that they have became bigger as he gropes her breasts ever more and licks them and calls her a natural slut for wanting sex even when out cold. Yuugo begins to have sex with her and comments that she is super tight. Yuugo sees that Sumika has waked up seeing her sister having sex with Yuugo, As he tells her to stay quiet and wait. After Suimka ran out of the room Yuugo and his friends switch to Motoka gang banging on her as each of them take a turn on her. After they are done with her leaving her in the room. Category:Male Characters